The invention relates to orthodontic products, and particularly to a head-worn device for applying orthodontic tension force.
Various kinds of externally-worn orthodontic devices are available for applying orthodontic tension forces to selected areas of the head and mouth. Some devices extend around the back of the head to apply a retractive orthodontic force which is reacted against the back or top of the head. Other devices apply protractive orthodontic forces by means of a face mask, which react against the chin, forehead or other parts of the face. Prior art external orthodontic devices or appliances are generally unattractive to the children and others who must wear them, increasing the resistance to their use.
In addition to the problem of the unattractive medical appearance of prior art external orthodontic devices, they generally can only apply forces which balance on either side of the head. That is because if tension is applied on one side of the head, a similar tension must be applied on the opposite side to keep the device from shifting position-for example, rotating. It is not possible for prior art devices to direct highly unbalanced forces selectively, such as a retractive force on one side of the mouth and a protractive force on the other side of the mouth. Yet such selective application of differently-directed tension forces is sometimes orthodontically necessary. Consequently, the provision of an orthodontic device capable of such selective-force applications would be desirable.
It would be advantageous, too, to have an attractive and more socially acceptable type of external orthodontic force-applying device.
It would also be advantageous to have an orthodontic device capable of applying orthodontic tension forces selectively in different directions on different sides of the head and mouth.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an anatomical head-worn device for application of an orthodontic tension force. The device takes the form of a bill cap with a dome for covering the top of the head and a bill extending outwardly from the dome along a portion of its perimeter. The cap is sized to fit snugly against the head to inhibit rotational slippage relative to the head. A tension-device anchor is provided on the cap for accommodating the attachment thereto of an orthodontic tension-applying device in a manner which causes the orthodontic force applied to be reacted against the head via the cap.
In one preferred form of the invention, a load-bearing strap is mounted on the cap within the dome for reactive force engagement with the head in a manner non-deforming to the dome. The tension-device anchors are mounted on the cap in a manner which causes the reactive forces to be applied predominately against the load-bearing strap.
In another preferred form of the invention, the tension-device anchor is in the form of a rigid arm mounted on the bill of the cap. The arm extends downwardly in front of the face, when the cap is worn with the bill extending forwardly, and accommodates attachment of orthodontic tension-applying devices thereto. An orthodontic force applied in that manner is reacted against the head via the rigid arm, the bill and the cap.
In still a further alternative form of the invention, the tension-device anchors are mounted on the bill of the cap for use when the cap is worn backwards, i.e., with the bill extending rearwardly.